It is known to combine or form several articles into an article group and to then create firm, transportable storage and transport units or packaged units from the article groups using shrink film. A disadvantage of using shrink films is that shrinking of the films by heat or energy application incurs not insignificant costs.
It has already been proposed to create transportable packaged units by wrapping the containers into a container group using a wrapping that surrounds or loops around the container group. The wrapping can also be glued to the containers.
The disadvantage of using a wrapping, however, is that, on first removal of a container from such a packaged unit, the containers remaining in the unit are no longer held together by the wrapping. This applies not only when the wrapping is torn or cut, but also in those cases in which one removes a container from the packaged unit without tearing the wrapping.
Furthermore, on transport of such packaged units on a conveyor belt, there is always the risk that cylindrical or largely cylindrical articles, such as cans, bottles, or containers, will assume a nested position due to vibration, impact etc. In a nested position, the cylindrical article slips into gaps in an adjacent row. To prevent this, considerable tension must be applied to the wrapping.
Another known method relies on a rotary star provided on both sides of the track. The rotary star presses the bottle necks into clamps on bottle carriers. Inn this method, the bottle pack is still surrounded with a strap or wrapping, or film.
It is also know to apply adhesive to containers in narrow areas or strips. The containers adhere to each other at these areas or strips. Meanwhile, adjacent surfaces not provided with adhesive can be used to grip and carry the pack.